Calibration of a system for determining an optimal operational configuration generally requires monitoring operation of the testable system, and adjusting one or more parameters affecting operation of the testable system until the system reaches a desired performance level. Observation systems exist which are configured to monitor the activity of the testable system so that calibration of that system can take place. One possible system requiring testing and calibration is an Electronic Control Unit (ECU), such as those found in vehicle control systems for determining fuel consumption, monitoring exhaust gas valves, and other physical characteristics of the vehicle.
Monitoring of such testable systems, such as ECUs, can be time consuming and difficult due to manufacturing timing and other physical constraints. For this reason, it is sometimes advantageous to model the activity of the testable system in software in order to determine the parameter combinations which will provide the desired result, such as improved performance, accuracy, or some other measure of the testable system's activity. Modeling of a testable system can include use of a virtual testable system, such as a separate, adjustable software model useable to represent the actions of the testable system. The virtual testable system may then be simulated and its activity monitored.
Due to differences between the testable system and its counterpart virtual testable system, the virtual testable system often executes in conjunction with a separate simulation or observation system monitoring its activity, different from the observation system which would be used to monitor the testable system. Use of different observation systems for physical and virtual systems adds expense to the testing and calibration process.
Therefore, improvements are desired.